This invention relates to a connector, and more particularly to a connector having an electrical fitting detection function such that an electrical connection providing, for example, electrical charging, can be effected when female and male connector housings are completely fitted together.
There is known a connector of this type having a fitting detection function, wherein when female and male connector housings are fitted together, a retaining pawl is fitted in a fitting hole in a fitting hole-forming plate to lock the housings relative to each other, and the retaining pawl and the fitting hole-forming plate are both made of metal and are connected, as terminals of a detection circuit, directly to a charging path.
In the above construction, however, when the connector is in a half-fitted condition, in which the retaining pawl is not received in the fitting hole but is merely contacted with the fitting hole-forming plate, the detection circuit is closed. If charging is effected in this condition, the retaining pawl jumps off the fitting hole-forming plate during the time when the connector shifts into a completely-fitted condition, so that the two terminals are disengaged from each other, and a fine spark is produced between the two terminals, which results in a possibility that the terminals are deteriorated by oxidation or the like.
In another known detection system disclosed in Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 3-190068, a pin terminal for detection purposes and a reception terminal having a contact portion of a small area for receiving the pin terminal, are provided on side surfaces of two housings. When the housings are completely fitted together, the pin terminal is contacted with the contact portion of the reception terminal, thereby closing a detection circuit. In this construction, a stroke control must be precisely effected. In other words, the mounting position of the pin terminal and the reception terminal must be precisely accurate. Thus, this construction has a drawback in that the manufacturing cost is high.